Breaking dawn book one EPOV
by Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit
Summary: this is the book one of breaking dawn... in edwards perspective. i am a new writer, this is my first story. flames permitted. i dont know whether i will actually continue the story, so review and tell me if i should.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is book one of breaking dawn by Stephanie Meyer in Edwards's perspective. I will write … idk like one or two chapters and see what my reviews are like. If no is really reading….. then I don't think will continue….. But maybe. This is my first story… so bear with me here. I'm sorry about spelling errors or typos… but I'm just not good at that type of thing. Sorry. So…. Read, review, and how about eating some pretzels? =)

_**DISCLAIMER! Ok… everyone knows I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I am … somebody else? Ok. I'm going to stop trying to make a funny disclaimer and shut up now.**_

Hmm… To the east. Up by the river. It's not going to get away.

I was stalking my prey… the mighty mountain lion. Well… mighty to a human anyway. It was rare to find on at this time of year, but I wasn't complaining. After I sucked the lion dry, I started randomly meandering about, thinking what to do to pass the time. Alice was at Bella's house, for the last wedding dress fitting. I envied her, I miss my Bella so much, even if I was only away for a short time. I can never stop worrying, which was why I got her that SUV. The nearly indestructible one, Emmet and Jasper had a good laugh over that, but I was just truly worried over her. Still. I can just picture her face when I first gave it to her, priceless. I sighed. I don't think she thought I would get her that big of a car when she agreed to our deal…… and especially not 2 cars. A before, and an after. But Bella never lets me buy her anything, so why would I let my one chance up?

As I hunted to pass the time a way, I couldn't help but remember past conversations that me and my Bella had, about university, which I so willingly would have paid for, but she insisted that she pay, even though she insisted on not actually going. She wanted to become like me and my adopted family, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Vampires. Monsters. She truly has no idea what she is asking for. Not that I don't want to spend the rest of eternity with my Bella…. But I will not take her soul. Yet she does not believe that that is true. Bella seems to think I have a soul…… hmm, the workings of Bella's brain never cease to amaze me. As I Gracefully weaved through the dense growth of trees back toward my home, I thought about Bella and me together, forever, because she will be nobody else's but mine after we get married. She will be mine to love and cherish for the rest of eternity.

When I got back to my big white house, I herd Esme on the phone with Renee, **( Sorry. I don't know how to do an accent on rennee.) **Immersed in last minute wedding plans for tomorrow. MY wedding plans. Finally I will be getting married… to the one most beautiful, intelligent, awesome woman on the entire planet. As I made my way over to my grand piano, I saw jasper watching TV in the other room, but thinking about Alice. I herd Carlisle up in his study, rummaging around on his bookshelves, wondering which book to read. The house was oddly peaceful today, mostly due to the fact that both Emmet and Rosalie were out for a night by themselves. As I sat down on the piano bench, Jasper called out to me, silently, in his thoughts, quite smugly:

" _Exited for your bachelor party tonight Edward?"_

I just rolled my eyes. Emmet and jasper were taking me on big hunting trip tonight, but they both knew that I didn't want to go. We were going far out into the mountains, and were going to have a bonfire or something. Ah, well. One night away from my Bella obviously won't kill me, because I do have forever with Bella. That was the best part of Bella becoming like me. We can be together. I was playing Esme's favourite song on my piano, Alice walked in, completely blocking her thoughts by singing the " I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" song. She still doesn't want me to see Bella in her wedding dress, well, as little as possible anyway. I'm sure she looks stunning. She always does. I got up, and started heading towards my room, hoping the few hours before I can go see my Bella will pass quickly. I sighed. Only a couple of hours.

A/N ok….. I know the writings juvenile… and I know its only a really short chapter.. but I will make some longer!!! I will get better at my writing…. I just couldn't think of anything for Edward to do while he waited… I know. A bad start. But it will get better once I continue on to the guts of the story. If you read this, and think it's not good, please tell me in review. I have an awesome idea for a story, with the twi characters but I though people might want this one more… but ill post this one for now and if it gets popular, then ill keep writing. If it bombs, then ill switch ok... Oh dang. Now I'm rambling. I always do that… anyway. Ill only update if I get at least a couple good reviews… and flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_** Hello again! I know I only got 1 review… but who reviews on the first chapter anyway? I hope you guys read this chapter… hope I'm not writing to no one…. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to ballerinagirltwilight for the review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really look like I'm a skilled enough writer to own twilight? **

" I miss you already"

" I don't need to leave. I can stay….."

Bella just made a soft noise, not quite an agreement, but an acknowledgement. It was silent for a while, as our lips were a little busy. I never forgot just how fragile Bella was, but sometimes it was a little hard to stay focused when she let me kiss her. Still a yes to me. I still have not gotten over how she said yes to me. And no one else. Yes to let me kiss her, and yes to marry her.

I am the luckiest man alive.

Just realizing my luck made me almost forget about her ever so appetizing smell. Like freesia. It is a beautiful, intoxicating sent, like a drug. I can't get enough of it. I always tell Bella that I am over it. The thought that I had lost her, when I…left, made me get over it. But all it really did was not make me want to immediately hurt my Bella. But the monster was always right there. Ready to strike when my guard was down, when I least expected it. I was at my weakest when I was kissing my Bella, which was bad, because I always had to keep, my wits about me, and not hurt her. If I were to hurt her… I shied away from the thought. I could never. Hopefully. So I could never forget that I was holding a beautiful, but fragile being in my arms. I had to be careful.

I kissed her neck, and opened my eyes to watch her. After a couple of seconds, Bella opened hers too. She stared deep into my eyes, and I into hers. I looked deep into her soul, and it was beautiful. Bella was smiling, and she had a wondering look in her eyes. I don't think anyone has ever loved another being as I loved Bella. As I watched her face, a kind of odd expression came over her face. For the umpteenth time, I wondered what she was thinking. The ways of Bella's mind always puzzled and surprised me, for her way of thinking was different from other humans her age. Maybe that is why I can't read her mind, and her mind is blocked to any other mind related talents that some vampires have. Just as I was about to ask her what she was thinking, she pulled my face close to her own, and I breathed in her wonderful sent. There was no way I was leaving her.

" Definitely staying," I said softly after a time.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go"

But as she said this, she just pulled her self closer to me, and I welcomed it. I just slowly stroked her face. I never wanted to move.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to leave mine behind me. So there is really no point"

"True" she breathed against the hollow of my neck.

As we lay here on the bed, Bella's afghan between us, I couldn't be happier. Of course id rather the afghan not there, but I don't want my Bella to be cold because of my icy skin. That would be unacceptable. As I was not wearing my shirt at this point, it would have been even worse then normal for Bella, because my skin is cold to the touch. But even if my skin was icy to the touch, it didn't stop Bella from running her hand down my bare chest. An involuntary shudder ran down my spine. And I could not resist longer, and I leaned down and kissed her again. But of course she went a small amount over my boundaries, which were for her own safety, and I sighed and pulled away. I never wanted to, but it was automatic. If we went to far, she could get hurt. But I felt herself hug closer to me, gripping my shoulders and wrapping her leg around my waist.

"Wait" She said breathlessly. "Practice makes perfect."

I laughed quietly. So Bella.

" Then we should be fairly close to perfection by now shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?" It was true, I have been over every night, and every night were up almost all night.

"But this is the dress rehearsal." She countered " and we've only practiced certain scenes. It is no time for playing safe."

I stiffened at her words, and she just looked up at me questioning eyes. I just looked back at her, and thought, how could I ever take any risks with Bella? It is always time to 'play safe' with her. She is breakable. How could I ever enforce those risks on her _purposefully?_ If I give her what she wants, her human experience she calls it, how can I be sure I wont hurt her? I can't.

" Bella…" I whispered

"Don't start this again." She warned, "A deal's a deal."  
"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I cant think straight. I wont be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

"Ill be fine," she countered.

"Bella…"

It was true. I can barely keep my mind straight when she is kissing me, her scent so close, her uneven heartbeat, pumping her warm blood through her soft body.

"shhh!"

And she silenced me with a passionate kiss, but I was to worry to really enjoy it. What if I really did hurt her? I would never forgive myself. But I am also hurting her feelings but denying her what she wants. A real honeymoon. Deep down I wanted it too. How can I deny her something we both want? But I am trying. Bella pulled away from me with an exasperated, yet slightly amused look on her face. What could be going through her wonderfully intelligent mind? I had to ask her the question I have been wondering about for the past week, but dreading the answer.

"How are your feet?"

She knew I didn't mean it literally, so she answered me jokingly.

"Toasty warm"

I was glad she said that. I wanted her to marry me so bad. But what if she was just doing it to make me happy? That would be in her nature. But I wanted to do things she wanted. My feelings didn't matter. But I was still paranoid.

" Really? No second thoughts? It's not to late to change your mind." Not that I wanted her to. But it is always her choice.

" Are you trying to ditch me?"

How could anyone ever want to leave my beautiful Bella? The thought was funny.

"Just making sure." I chuckled. " I don't want you to do anything your not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through." She responded lightly.

"Can you?" I murmured after a short pause. " I don't mean the wedding - which I'm quite sure you will live through despite your qualms - but afterward, what about Renée? What about Charlie?" Bella adores her family; I know she will miss them. And I know she knows she will miss them. And I know that she knows that I know she will miss them.

" Ill miss them." She sighed.

" Angela and Ben and Jessica and mike?" all the friends I will take away from her, if I change her. Although I think in would rather she weren't friends with mike. The old jealousy bug. And as if she could read my mind, Bella answered;

" Ill miss my friends too." She gave a rather evil smile and continued " Especially mike. Oh Mike! How will I go on?"

I growled as the jealousy in me flared again.

She gave a quick laugh, but was serious quickly. "Edward. We have been through this and through this. I know it will be hard but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

Her words made my dead heart feel warmer. She wanted me. I still can not believe how lucky I am. But still, I am taking things away from her. Things she might want later.

" Frozen forever at 18." I said softly

" Every woman's dream come true" Bella teased

" Never changing. Never moving forward."

" What does that mean?" she asked bewildered

I answered cautiously, picking the right words.

" Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married, and he thought your were… Pregnant?"

" And he thought about shooting you? Admit it- for one second he honestly considered it."

Even though that thought fleetingly crossed his mind, he did not actually consider it. I waited for her to take me seriously before I continued. And I really needed time to choose my words carefully.

" What Edward?" Bella asked, her voice full of concern and her never satisfied curiosity.

"I just wish…well, I wished that he'd been right."

"Gah." She just gaped at me with her eyes disbelieving.

"More that there was some way he could have been" I quickly amended " that we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you too." I have already taken away so much… or am going to.

"I know what I am doing" she answered confidently

" How could you know that Bella? Look at my mother. Look at my sister. It's not as an easy sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. And if it gets to be a problem later, then we can do what Esme did - We'll adopt."  
I sighed at her stubbornness, but suddenly was mad that she was being stubborn about a sacrifice she was making for _**me. **_

"Its not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take them away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human-"

She cut me off with a hand over my mouth

" YOU are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

" I'm sorry. I'm moping aren't I? Must be the nerves."

"Are your feet cold?" she asked with a smile

" Not in that sense. I have been waiting a century to marry you Miss. Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait" I broke of in the middle of my sentence. Turns out my brothers are not letting me miss this tonight.

"_Were coming Edward. Get ready. You are NOT missing out on your own bachelor party. We are not letting you, you will come even if it means tearing off Bella's window"_ Thought Emmet.

" Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I said rather loudly considering Charlie was next door trying to sleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella worriedly

" You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Jasper and Emmet are not going to let me bow out tonight." I growled through gritted teeth.

Bella hugged me closer for a minute, but probably decided there was no way Emmet would let her keep me here, and she let me go.

"Have fun" she said half-heartedly. And then there was an ear-shattering squealing noise against Bella's window. It was jasper scraping his nails down Bella' windowpane.

"If you don't send Edward out, were coming in after him!" Emmet hissed

Bella laughed and just tried to push me off the bed.

" Go! Before they break my house!" she smiled.

I just rolled my eyes at my brother's stupid threat but rolled of the bed and had my shirt on in less than one second. I leaned down a kissed her forehead gently.

"Get to sleep." I said gently " you have a big day tomorrow" No kidding.

" Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down." She replied sarcastically

"I'll meet you at the alter"

" I'll be the one in white," she said back, with a slight laugh

" Very convincing."

" _Stop being so lovey. It's making me sick." _Thought Jasper

with that I sank into a crouch, and sprang out Bella's window. Right on to Emmets shoulders. He cursed, and I laughed.

I herd Bella mutter "you better not make him late" knowing we could here. As I read jaspers assessment on Bella's mood, I could see she was very worried. Jasper leaped up to her window, and sent calming waves at her.

" Don't worry Bella. We will get him home in plenty of time"

After a short pause, I heard Bella ask " Jasper? What do Vampires do for bachelor parties? Your not taking him to a strip club are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmet said from beside me

I tackled him from behind while I laughed.

"Relax" said jasper as he sent relaxing waves toward her "we Cullen's have are own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple grizzly bears. Pretty much a normal night out."

"Thanks Jasper"

Jasper dropped from her window, and we all ran up towards the mountains, for my last night as a single man.

A/N omg I am so sorry this chapter got so long. I just got carried away. But anyway. Please review… I want to know whether its worth it to continue…. Because writing things like this take a while… so I want to know weather I'm wasting my time. So REVIEW. PLEASE. Ill give anyone who reviews a billion hugs. And I will reply to all I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yay!. I updated. Thank you to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews even when there are only 5.  In someone's review can you tell me what ooc means? Please? I've seen it a couple times… and I have no idea what it means. Anyway. Read review and eat some pretzels.

DISCLAIMER- Yep. I'm Stephanie Meyer. And I also own a space ship, and Australia.

NOT

As I walked into my house, I smiled, as I smelt what Alice has concocted. There were so many different scents around; I could just imagine what was inside. I braced myself, and walked in. It was literally breathtaking. Hundreds of different flowers surrounded the room, all set up perfectly. I loved it and I knew Bella would to. I smiled bigger when I thought about just _why_ our house looked like this. MY wedding. Not Emmett and Rosalie's. Not Alice and Jasper's. Bella's and mine.

_Sheesh, Edward. If you get any happier……… I really don't think that's possible actually. _

I just turned my smile on Jasper, and continued on into the house. I didn't go upstairs though, considering that if I did, Alice would rip my head off. She has been so careful that she is the only one to see Bella in her wedding dress, so that I don't. Even though that is kind of useless, I have caught just glimpses of Bella's dress in Alice's mind, not the full picture like I thought I would, I really like the effort Alice is putting in this wedding. Ill have to remember to thank her very much after this. As I wandered about, I heard Alice's light, rhythmic steps, and Rosalie's graceful steps upstairs in Alice and jasper's room. I also heard Bella's heartbeat, and her even breathing, almost as if she was asleep. Then I suddenly wonder if she is, and Alice is working on her anyway. I felt bad for Bella. I knew she hates to be made over, and one that lasts all day? I shudder at the thought. I try to see what they are doing upstairs, but they are blocking their thoughts really well. I'm only catching glimpses of different things, not the whole picture.

_EDWARD! Can you come help me put up this tent?_

As I headed to where Esme was standing with part of a tent in her hands, I saw Jasper silently leave the room to go pick up Renee from her hotel. That means she would be here in about 20 minutes… that's good. Bella probably wants to see her parents before the wedding. I just know Bella will miss her parents a lot after she is changed. She adores her father, which I have known ever since I met her. And I can see now how much she loves her mother. As I helped Esme pith the tent poles, I thought about how much she is giving up for me. I sighed as thought about it. I would never ask her for something like this, ever. But its not like I didn't want it. I put up the rest of the tent with Esme, and helped set up a few last minute things. I then herd Jasper's amused thought as he talked with Renee in the driveway, almost till the door. Renee was criticizing him on his apparently maniac driving. I chuckled under my breath because Renee was having troubles figuring out why she was so calm, when she was trying to yell. As they walked in the room, I raised my eyebrow at jasper, and he just grinned back. As Renee walked up the stairs to go see Bella, Charlie walked in the door with the minister. I said hello and shook hands, and Charlie also went up the stairs.

Most of the guests were here by now, except a few last minute stragglers. I went to my room, and got ready really quick while I heard Bella and her parents talking, over a present they gave Bella. I could tell that Bella was nervous by the sound of her voice, but I couldn't blame her. Even I was a little nervous. But I was most definitely not having second thoughts. Bella and I were going to get married. I could keep her forever. The selfish part of me was unbelievably joyful. Full of bliss. But I also couldn't help thinking that I was being unfair to Bella. I didn't deserver her. But I shook the thought out of my head as I went down the stairs to my position. My worries all but forgotten at the back of my head, I stood at the front of the crowd, next to the minister, and Carlisle.

_I am so proud of you son. I really am. You deserve this._

Carlisle thoughts were filled with happiness as well. But I don't think there has ever been a happier man in the entire world then I am right now. I herd movement from upstairs. Bella whispering something to her father, I presume. Then the music starts. Alice gracefully walks down the spiral steps, and down the isle. The short little pixie was in a very pretty dress. Obviously designed by Alice herself. She was saying something to me in her mind, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. As Rosalie played the music where Bella walks in, I waited holding my breath. And there she was. My Bella. She looked more beautiful then I have ever seen her, and that was saying something. She was beautiful everyday. But today, as she walked down the isle, linked with Charlie, walking towards _me, _she looked devastatingly beautiful. She was graceful, ravishing, astounding, original, and mine. I was so happy, and when Charlie put her hand in mine, in the old and traditional symbol, I could tell that Bella was happy too. She didn't look reluctant, or sad. She looked like this is exactly what she wanted to. As the minister spoke the vows, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella's deep, brown eyes. When the minister spoke the binding words, Bella choked out the simple words,

" I Do."

She was crying, but smiling through her tears. At those words, my entire being bursted with happiness. If I could be crying, I would be spilling tears of joy, as I was the one she said yes to in the end. Me. So when the Minister asked me the question, what could I have said other then the one answer?

"I Do."

Then Minister then instructed me to kiss my bride, and how could I resist such an offer?

I took her face in my hands, and I cupped her face ever so gently, and I gave her a passionate kiss, but as always with Bella, she took it a little over the line, just like my Bella. So as always, I had to reluctantly end it as after she swung her arms around my neck, and our audience started to cough, embarrassed. I carefully unlocked her hands from around my neck, and looked into her depthless eyes. Her eyes told me what she couldn't say at the moment. She was just as joyous that we were together a I was.

After a couple of seconds, her mother came and took Bella away, crying and hugging, and I saw that Bella was passed from hand to hand in hugs, blushing the entire time. My brothers came up to me, congratulated me on finally finding who could stand to be around me. But I wasn't offended. I could tell from there thoughts that they were just kidding. They were truly happy for me.

"Good job Edward, you finally found a girl worth keeping" Emmett told me with a grin " but I'm surprised she didn't trip, or fall on the way down the isle."

I just rolled my eyes, and went to find Bella, and I found her just as she walking toward the outside. I wrapped my hands around her waist, deciding that I wasn't going to let go. Not now, and, not really, ever. I would keep her with me, always safe.

We were bombarded with hugs, and congratulations. Almost everyone we knew was here, including even one werewolf.

"Congrats guys" called Seth Clearwater, as he came under one of Alice's many flower garlands. There really were a lot of them. I saw Bella looked up at Seths voice, and a smile broke out on her face, as Seth was one of her good friends. And mine as well, however unlikely. We bonded after that attack a couple months ago… But I knew Bella mostly missed her best friend, Jacob Black who was not here, for he was missing. I knew it made Bella slightly unhappy, ok sometimes more then slightly, for him to not be here, as her " best man" she calls him. But I knew Bella would never admit this, because she is a selfless person.

But as Seth came up, his mother and Billy Black in tow. I knew it was hard for them to be here, as the attendance here today was a lot of Vampires, But they came anyway. I was happy for that fact. I like Seth, and it wouldn't be the same without him here.

And with that he leaned in with his arms open, and I leaned in to give him an awkward hug, as I was still holding Bella. I pretended I didn't see Sue shudder a little.

" Good to see things work out for you man" beamed Seth "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Seth. That really means a lot to me" It really did. I leaned away from Seth and looked at Billy and Sue "Thank you as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella this way" and as I looked at Billy, I think he looked happier, but I couldn't figure out why. He wasn't blocking his thought exactly, but he wasn't giving away much but excitement. Oh well. Ill dwell on it later.

"Your welcome" replied Billy.

There was people waiting behind, So Seth and company left with a little wave, and as other people came up to us, like all of Bella's friends, who all seem to be paired up, including mike, who was thinking some thoughts I really didn't want to here, especially about a now married woman, and he had a girlfriend! He left just in time, just before I let my annoyance show on my face. Next in line were our "cousins", from Denali.

They came up to us, and with some slightly annoying, yet amusing thought about me, Tanya, came up and gave me a not so quick embrace.

"Ah Edward" she sighed, " I missed you."

I chuckled as untangled myself from her oh-so-willing arms.

I took a step back, and gave her a quick once over.

"It's been to long Tanya. You look well."

" So do you"

"Let me introduce you to my wife" with a realization that this was the first time I said that, and I was so glad I could, the biggest grin spread across my face. The Denali's noticed, and laughed. "Tanya, this is my Bella"

Tanya looked at Bella, maybe being a little more perspective then they should have been, but that's just Tanya.

Bella isn't much… I see she is pretty in her own way. Well there must be more to her. Better to get to know her before making to harsh of judgments. But still….

Bella looked rather uncomfortable under Tanya's gaze, but didn't look away.

" Welcome to the family Bella." Tanya said "we consider ourselves carlisles extended family, and I am sorry about, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course." Bella said, if not a little nervously " Its so nice to meet you."

" The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now, perhaps it will be our turn next, eh Kate?"

" Keep the dream alive" replied Kate while rolling her eyes. She took Bella's hand and said, "Welcome Bella"

Carmen then put her hand in top of Kate and Bella's and introduced herself

"I'm Carmen. This is Eleazar. We are all so pleased to finally meet you."

" M-m-e to" Bella stumbled out. She must be really nervous…

As Tanya glanced around, she must have noticed the line, some of the thought were getting rather impatient. Unless the people could actually see the Denali coven. Their thoughts were incoherent with amazement.

" we'll get to know each other later." Tanya said, as she started to walk away " we'll have eons of time for that!" And with that she smiled at her our prvate joke, and turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking dawn, Chapter 4

A/N- this chapter is dedicated to my friend, (soon to be) scary-kat13. She doesn't have an account, but im going to put one of her stries up on here using my name so… yah.. She will not stop hounding me to get out another chapter. So, here it is. Read, review, and eat some pretzels. =)

The reception flowed smoothly, as we held the knife and cut the cake. I could just tell that Bella thought it was way to extravagant. But nothing was too much for my Bella. I grudgingly ate some of the cake, knowing that I would have to regurgitate it later. Plenty of pictures were taken, and plenty of thoughts of, _aww, there are so cute together._

Usually I would be annoyed, but tonight, I didn't mind. Even if she didn't like it, Bella deserved the attention. Bella threw her bouquet with all the skill she has, right into the open arms of Angela. I could here Jasper ands Emmett guffawing when I –very carefully- slipped of Bella's borrowed garter.

_Can she GET anymore red? I've never seen a blush like that!_

Those were the thoughts of most people at the reception. But with Mike Newton's thoughts, of mostly along the lines of, _I wish it was me doing that_, with a sly wink at Bella, I spat it right into Mike Newton's face.

But my favourite part came, when it was time for dancing. I was ready with my best persuasive voice, to get Bella onto that dance floor, but she went surprisingly willingly. I twirled her around in my arms, ignoring the flashes of the camera. We danced in silence for a while, just smiling at each other. But there is something I've wanted to say all night,

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered, leaning in closer to her.

She gave a light laugh. " That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while." That was an understatement. I leaned in, and I gave her a passionate kiss, while the cameras once again flashed around us. I ignored the thoughts around me, and I focused on my Bella. And now it was officially true. She was mine. And mine, forever. I wouldn't have to worry about her leaving me, or her running away in fright. No. She was going to be with me forever. As we spun around the dance floor, the music changed, and I heard Charlie come up behind me. He tapped on my shoulder, obviously wanting the next dance. I regretfully gave up Bella to her father, and went to dance with Esme. We danced effortlessly, while Bella and her father just spun in a slow circle. As the night progressed, I didn't get to dance with Bella much, because all her friends kept claiming her. She probably wanted to dance with me, but I figured I should let her bond with her friends one last time. I sighed. She was giving up all her friends for me. I was not worth it. I wish I were the man she, and my family, thought I was. I looked around for Bella, and I saw her just starting to dance with Mike. I was going to let it go, until I heard what he was thinking. So I cut in at about 30 seconds into the song.

"Still not a fan of Mike eh?" Bella asked, as I twirled her away from Mike.

" Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He is lucky I dint kick him out. Or worse."

She gave me a disapproving look. "Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?"

" Um, no. I guess not. Why?"

Isn't it obvious? "Then I suppose you don't realize just how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike is having trouble controlling his thoughts about a married woman. I _am_ disappointed that Alice didn't force you to look in a mirror."

" You are very biased you know."

I sighed. She was so stubborn. How can I show her just how beautiful she is? Then I catch a glimpse of us reflected in the back windows of the house. I spun her around.

"Biased, am I?"

I saw Bella stare at her reflection in the mirror, her expression ranging from surprised, to confused, to wondering, all in the matter of 2 seconds. She really was extremely and wonderfully beautiful. I don't know how she can't see it. As her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back, her skin wonderfully creams and roses. Her back arched gracefully, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. In my entire existence. Just as I was pondering her magnificence, I heard a voice yell my name. It took me a second to realize it was a mental voice.

_EDWARD! I'm here .Its Jake, obviously. Surprise surprise. Can you Bring Bella over to talk with me? I just want to say a few things…_

"Oh!" I said as I turned my head back around to face Bella. Very briefly I thought about NOT bringing Bella over, but then, I guess that wouldn't be very nice of me… especially if this is the last time Jacob might see Bella. So I decided I was doing something good, and broke out into a huge grin.

"What is it?" Asked Bella, looking a little confused.

"A surprise wedding gift."

" Huh?" she now looked really confused, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I just started dancing again, towards the spot I knew Jacob was hiding.

" Thank you." I said into the bushes. I can see Jacob, but I don't think Bella could. Her face looked so confused, it was almost funny. " this is very… kind of you.

"Kind is my middle name." Said Jacob as he took a step closer to Bella. " Can I cut in?"

Bella's eyes opened in shock, and her hand flew up to her exposed neck.

" Jacob! Jacob!" Said Bella, after she got her breath back.

"Hey there Bells." She stumbled forward, I kept a grip on her arm, until she was enveloped into a big hug by Jacob. She looked very happy that he was here. I couldn't stop the jealousy that was working it way through my body, but I tried.

" Rosalie wont forgive me if I don't give her an official turn on the dance floor." I murmured, making an excuse to leave. I know they would like it better if they were alone, and also, for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't stop being jealous that Bella looked so happy to see Jacob. Oh well. I just have to keep reminding myself, she said yes to me. Even the ultimate yes. The yes that would bond me to her, for all of my existence. Not Jacob. I wanted to get my thought off Bella and Jacob for now. So I really did go and dance with Rosalie for a bit. And then I danced with Esme again. And as the third song started, I couldn't help but get a little worried. But I didn't listen. That would be unfair to Bella. This was her alone time with Jacob, probably her last time she would ever see her best friend. So I danced with Alice for the third song.

But I couldn't help but over hear, when Bella said a little loudly,

" OW! Jake! Let go!"

I immediately let go of Alice, and ran as fast as a human could, to the shadows. Then I ran like the vampire I was, and was in the trees. I got there the same time as Seth, and the couple of other wolves I've herd roaming around.

"Take your hands off her!" I all but hissed, my voice as cold as ice.

" out from the darkness, I heard Seth,

"Jake, Bro, Back away. You're loosing it." Seth urged. But Jake was still frozen, still holding on to my Bella. She looked terrified. I could see her trying to get loose. If Jacob didn't let go in the next 5 seconds, I was going to rip his fingers off.

"You will hurt her." Seth said quietly " let her go

" NOW!" I snarled.

Jacob dropped his hands, which is good, or else he would be running on two hind legs if he didn't, and I grabbed Bella and moved her to the side, standing protectively in front of her. Two large wolves were in between me and Jacob, but I could here them telling me that they were just there to make sure no one got hurt. Seth was trying to pull Jacob back into the woods, but Jacob was much bigger then him, and it wasn't like Jacob was helping.

Don't phase, come on Jake! Not here. Please…

That was the thoughts of most of the people present, and what I was thinking too. If he did, that would be bad. Seth, the two wolves and us in fact, were standing too close. Especially Seth.

"Come on Jake, let's go." Seth begged, the picture of calm.

" I'll kill you." Jacob was so angry, he couldn't utter more then a whisper. "I'll kill you myself! Ill do it now!" Jacob Glared menacingly at me, shaking violently in anger. After I heard, in his thoughts, about what he was wanting to kill me for, I felt a sudden overpowering feeling of guilt. But I couldn't dwell on it at the moment, the larger black wolf gave a menacing growl, a d it was then when I realized how close Jake was to phasing, with Seth still holding him.

"Seth, get out of the way" I hissed, worried for my friends sake.

" Don't do it Jake. Walk away. Come on." Seth managed to tug Jacob back another couple of feet, then with the help of Sam, the big black wolf, They got Jacob to move some more, Seth pulling, Sam shoving, They all disappeared into the darkness.

Quil stayed, not to happy with me, for making Jake this mad, and for the same reason Jake was mad.

" I'm sorry" Bella said to the wolf. I could see her squinting, so she could get a better look at the colour of the wolf.

" Its all right now Bella." I replied quietly

ha! Sorry. Technically, she dint do anything. You on the other hand. Good by Edward. Hope you enjoy your NIGHT.

I nodded curtly, and with a sigh, the chocolate brown wolf followed his friends back into the trees.

"All right, lets get back" I said turning towards my Bella.

"But Jake-" I cut her off

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone."

"Edward, I'm sorry! I was so stupid-"

"you did nothing wrong-"

It was her turn to cut me off. "I have such a big mouth! Why would i… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?" that's what I think everyday.

"don't worry" I replied, my hand unconsciously moving to touch her face " we should get back to the reception, before someone notices are absence."

Bella just shook her head, and for the thousandth time, I wondered what she was thinking.

"Give me two seconds." She asked, with pleading eyes.

I just stared at her silently, and it was then that the guilt started to make an appearance again. How could I do this? Could I do it without hurting her? Give her the real honeymoon that she wanted? I couldn't deny that this is what I wanted. But is it whats best for her.

"My dress?" asked Bella, her face composed.

"You look fine" that was actually a lie. She looked better then fine. She looked extravagant. "Not a hair out of place."

She took two deep breaths, her breath washing over me, warm and fragrant.

" Ok, lets go."

My answer was to twirl her out onto the dance floor once again, and I could see her looking over the crowd to see if anyone noticed the little confrontation. Only the vampires showed any sign of worry, and they weren't anymore, so all was well. But my fears were still there, the guilt for risking something so beautiful, and perfect. How could I risk that just for my own stupid pleasure? How? Because I am a selfish, and want this just as much as she does. Mabry more. How many times have I pictured making love to her? And how many times have I turned her down, no matter how much I don't want too? She trusts my self control to much. I gave an inaudible sigh; again, I'm being selfish. I haven't even made sure Bella was all right yet.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." She answered automatically " I can't believe I did that? What's wrong with me?"

" Nothing is wrong with _you_." I answered. Nothing could ever be wrong with her.

Bella put a determined look on her face.

"Its over." Bella said " lets not think of it again tonight"

I was so lost in thought, I could barely hear her, I couldn't stop thinking about the risk I was going to take. How I could risk her. Her face turned confused.

" Edward?"

"Jacob is right." I said, closing my eyes. " What am I thinking?"

"He is not." She tried, almost successfully to keep her face smooth, " Jacob is way to prejudiced to see anything clearly."

I mumbled something I don't think she could hear, but by the look on her face, I think she could.

"Stop it." she said, with her tiger-kitten outrage. She grabbed my face in her hands and waited until I opened my eyes before speaking "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing that you're allowed to think about. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" I answered, giving in.

"forget Jacob came. For me. Promise you will let this go."

For her, I could do anything. I could not think about Jacob for a while. It should be easy. I looked at her with a steady gaze. "I promise"

"Thank you Edward. I'm not afraid," she promised in return.

"I am" I said truthfully in return. Afraid of hurting Bella.

"don't be." She smiled " By the way, I love you."

I gave her a small smile in return. I had too. How could I not to such wonderful words?

" That's why were here."

All of the sudden, Emmett came up behind us, trying to lighten the mood between us.

"Your monopolizing the Bride," he said, a smile on his face "Let me dance with my little sister. This might be my last chance to make her blush."

I could see Bella blush a bit to that, making Emmett smile wider. Bella danced with a bunch more of the guests, as I did, I was also trying not to think about what I was going to do tonight, or about Jacob. I thought about Bella. How beautiful she was, her wonderful scent… and after a while, I had almost forgotten about Jacob. When I claimed Bella once again for a dance, she smiled and laid her head against my chest. It was so nice. Right. Exactly how it was supposed to be. I tightened my arms around her slim figure.

"I could get used to this." She said, surprising me.

"Don't tell me you have gotten over your dancing issues?" I asked in disbelief

"dancing isn't so bad-with you." She admitted as she hugged herself closer to me " but I was thinking more of this. Of never having to let you go"

"Never" I promised. I would never let her go. I leaned down, he scent rushing over me, to lean in for a kiss. I couldn't think about anything, except about how much I love her. The kiss was passionate, and as I snaked my arm around her waist, I heard Alice.

"Bella! It's time!"

I just ignored her, I just pressed my lips harder to Bella's, taking in her scent, but it wasn't a burning this time. I welcomed it. I crossed my usual boundaries, making Bella's heart race, and her palms slick with sweat. I didn't want to let her go, but Stupid Alice.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" asked Alice, right next to us now. I continued to ignore her." I m sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport wwaiting for another flight!" Alice finished shrilly

I finally responded to her yelling, just turning my head ever so slightly.

"Go away Alice" I asked, a little annoyed. I quickly pressed my lips to Bella's once again, and again ignoring my favourite sister.

"Bella? Do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice tried again. Bella didn't acknowledge her.

"Ill tell her where your going Edward. So help me I will." That was low. She knew I wanted bell's honeymoon to be a surprise. I turned my head to face her again.

"you're awfully small to be so hugely irritating" I growled at her.

"I didn't pick out the perfect going away dress to have it wasted" she snapped. She grabbed Bella's hand, and started to tow her away "Come with me Bella."

Bella struggled against Alice's hold, but it was futile. So she went up on her tip toes, kissing me one last time, to the amusement of the gathering audience. As Bella Went up to Alice's room with the annoyed Alice, I could here Bella kissing up. I gave a light chuckle, as I went to change myself. Herd Bella and her mom talking, well, her mom was more crying. But still. I heard Bella avoid the question to come visit in Jacksonville, and I felt guilty again. But I ignored it for now. Bella came down the stairs, in a beautiful sundress, in a deep blue. It was my favourite colour on her. Her hair was down, flowing halfway down her back. She looked radiant.

She was making some tearful good byes, to her mother and Phil, and when she was down the stairs, she took hold of my hand, but leaned around me, searching.

"Dad?" she called

"over here" I led he over to a deserted spot, where her father was leaning against the wall, obviously having just finished crying.

I tried to give Bella some privacy, by not listing, but I could deduce from the snippets I caught, that both Bella and Charlie were trying to get over their awkwardness, and tell each other how they feel. Bella was crying again, and I longed to comfort her. But right now, it was for her dad to do. As she said goodbye to her dad, the guests started to make an isle through he crowd for us.

"Are you ready?" I asked, wondering if she caught the double meaning in my words

"I Am." She said with determination. And I knew she was.

We walked through the crowd of guests, and there were plenty of cheers, and happy thoughts as I gave Bella a kiss on the front porch. We ran to the car, rice being thrown at our backs. With a smug twist to his thoughts, Emmett through with perfect aim, right into the middle of my back, bouncing off and hitting Bella. We got to the car, waving at our friends and family members. The car was lavishly decorated to match the interior of the house, with Brand new designer shoes hanging of the back. Be got into the car, and Bella rolled down the window and yelled, "I love you!" to everyone at the house. She smiled when she saw Renee's hand entwined around Phil's waist, but also holding Charlie's hand.

I squeezed her hand.

"I love you" it was more then true.

"That's why were here." She answered, quoting me, as she leaning against me.

I kissed her hair, feeling the warmth and softness of it. all of the sudden, I really couldn't wait to be alone on Isle Esme with my Bella. So I sped up, more then double the speed limit. But even over the low roar of the engine, I could still here the loud howl of a wolf. I knew it was Jacob. And by the look of fierce determination on Bella's face, I could tell she did too. But neither of us mentioned it, sitting in silence, until the howl sound died into the backround.

A/N- ok… I know. Long. I am really sorry. But I wanted to go to the end of that chapter. So yah. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know I'm not wasting my time writing these really long chapters, if you want me to shorten them…. Tell me. So yah. REVIEW! It only takes a second. PLEASE!!!!! Oh yah. And I'm really sorry about it taking so long. Even know it's the end of the year, I had to a HUGE writing project for Language arts class. OMG! Sorry. It took up a lot of time. And I had a French project due. And music. And drama. Its been busy. So I just go time to do it. Anyway. REVIEW and ill stop rambling. :) =) oh and one more. Sorry about there not being a lot of Edward reading thoughts in this chap… but I pictured him ignoring mist thoughts during the wedding. So he could focus on Bella. AGAIN! Ill REALLY stop now. REVIEW


End file.
